Fumio Daimidō
Daimidou Fumio(ローラン・シャペル Daimidou Fumio) is one of the stern warden of the Polar Star Dormitory and a veteran staff in the Totsuki Culinary Academy. Earned the nickname as the Polar Star Maria, Fumio is also sometimes called as "Polar Star Grandma" due to her long lived age and her serious temper whoever didn't follow the rules of the hostel. Despite so, Fumio is often acted as a caretaker of the Polar Star Gang and she considered them like her children; especially Satoshi and Soma whom she claimed as the champion of the hostel. Appearance Fumio is believed in an old lady in her 70's (at least), while she is wearing a hear band with the odd. Personality Being the hot-tempered old women as she is, Fumio is a grumpy old warden that would discipline anyone who disobey the rules of the Polar Star Hostel. She is also seemly a person who is intolerate whips in the academy and considered whips are the worst losers in the academy. Despite her strong will and stern discipline, Fumio is actually a benevolent warden as she see anyone in the Polar Star Hostel. She is also one of the few veterans remembered well about the past glories of the Polar Star Hostel Tootsuki Culinary Academy in her time. Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Category:Support Characters Category:Female Characters Plot Back Story Little known about the warden yet it is known that Fumio's tough yet benevolent reputation has exceed most students in the Polar Star Hostel. She is also one of the few veteran who remembered the legendary Shokugeki in the past are just as exciting and tensed since most of the talents were both bold and brave back then. Soma's first stay in the Polar Star and her first impression In the next morning, Fumio along with the other Polar Star Joined The Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the upcoming Training Camp approaches to the hostel door, Fumio is accompanied with Satoshi in the hostel while wished the young blood Polar Star Gang(Soma, Megumi, Ryoko, Yuki, Shun and Marui with 2 other seniors as their prime support) good luck as they departure to the camp. With Soma and the Polar Star Gang return to the Polar Star Hostel Return of Saiha Jōichirō Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc While celebrate all of the Polar Star Gang are selected to the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election , as she considered that this year gourmet festival is the revival of the academy's golden age, Fumio is greet her former hostel champion and the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer (as well as the alumni), Saiha Jōichirō (Mr.Yukihira), with a warm welcome and she said to Mr.Yukihira that he has not changed his dense yet cunning attitude since the last time she saw him. Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Category:Support Characters Category:Female Characters Cooking Style Clubs *None, but she is part of the head warden of the Polar Star Hostel. Trivia *Being old age as she is, Fumio is actually energetic senior citizen who loves to cook. *Aside with Nakiri Senzaemon, Fumio is one of the few veteran staff who holds her power in the academy. Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Category:Support Characters Category:Female Characters